Always friends
by RedLunarRose15
Summary: On my birthday I got a preasent. One that I will always remember, and it is the best one I ever had. Wether I knew it or not. Rated T 'cause I said so.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I had this idea and I just couldn't pass it up. If anyone who has been reading my other stories I want to let you know why I haven't been updateing (updating?) for a while. One: I have been reading Homestuck. Two: School. Three : I have been having the horrid writers block . Now I would like to say please enjoy the story and review once you are done. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The birthday**_

I woke up feeling tired.

_'What time is it?' _I looked to my alarmcloock from across the room. I straned my eyes a little to see the time.

_'6:30? Wow.' _I sighed.

"Might as well 'wake up'." I mumbled. I say that even though I am awake. I am weird like that. I crawled to the end of the bed, and slid down the lader; not bothering to clamb down. I have a bunk-bed, and sleep on the top. I walked a little to the left to get my iPod, and its case on the small TV. I turned, walked forward, and grabed my blueis/redish glasses from the wooden desk that belongs to my older sister. I looked around my Island themed room. My carpet is the color of sand, the ceiling is a dark blue with glow in the dark pant splatered on it, the walls are panted like the ocean after the sun has set with dolphins jumping out of the water, and two curtains the color of the sunset. When you walk in the room in front of you, you see a bunk-bed with purple sheets and purple comforter on top, and the one on the bottom has white sheets and a orange/brown sleeping bag. Behind the bunk-bed is a window, to the right of you when you walk in is another window. To the left is a dresser and a desk. To the right and left of the window at the right is a small T.V. with a Playstation 2 attached to it. Not to mention, but my closet door has a poster of Sora and Roxas hanging from it (I got them from anime con some time ago), or that there is a poster of Kingdom Hearts Two that belongs to my sister taped to the wall next to the door on the left. So I decided to change Sora to Roxas since they are in a bag, and are back to back, and I'm lazy. The thing is when I looke d they were gone. I blinked.

"What?" I looked for the poster, but it was gone also.

"Weird." I mutered. I walked out of my room, and into the hallway. I looked in the mirror and saw how greasy my hair looked. I noticed my brown eyes looked black. Nice. The bathroom door was open so the hallway was dark.

"Bluh. Need a shower." I realized that I didn't know what day it was. Soooo I looked at my iPod again and saw the date. June 14.

.

.

.

"Oh my Gog*. How could I forget." I face palmed. I forgot _my **own**** BIRTHDAY**_. How was that even posible?! I shook my head and walked down the stairs making sure that I wouldn't slip on my Zebra-striped pj bottoms. It happened before, but with white pj pants with black hearts on them. When I was on the last step I was 'atacked' by my dogs Sally, and Bender. Sally is a Jack russell Terrier, and Bender is a Boston Terrier. I had no choice in the matter of naming Bender. It was all my dad. He likes Futurama, and thinks himself as Fry. Yeah he had red hair when he was yonger, but it's more of a brown. So now we have a dog named 'Bender Bending Rodriguez Heart'. Yeah...

"Calm down it's just me ya ding-dongs." I told them. Mom came up from the basment looking surprised. I look a lot like my mom. We both have brown heir, and brown eyes. We both have glasses to so I look even more like her. I almost as tall as she is. When people are over they can tell that I'm her daughter.

"Oh, my. You sure are up early. What's up birthday girl?" She asked. I gave her a small smile, and start to list things off.

"Well I woke up *I held one finger*, couldn't fall back to sleep *held another* , need a shower *held a theird*, aaaand I think that's about it." I told her. I realy didn't want to let her know I forgot my own b-day.

"Hmmm You should eat first then you can go shower up." She said. I noded and went to the kitchen to eat a wonderful, warm cinnamon roll. Man that stuff is good.

"Mom you should make this stuff more often." I said to her after finishing a bite.

"If there was more coupons for them I would sweety." I just 'hmmm'ed. After some odd minutes of eating goodness, I went to get clothes for the day. I went to get my Kingdom Hearts Tee (that was my sisters) because why not? I usaly use it as a pj top, but might as well. The thing is when I got it, it was pure black.

"What the what?" I was so confused, but I just shruged my sholders and grabed it. I also got plane blue jeans, socks, *ahemundergarmentschough*, and my awsome black hoody. The hoody zips up to my chin like it's hugging my neck. It has a breast pocket that zips up on the side, and the two other pockets butten close. It's like a turtleneck that zips up and has a hood and pockets? If I could show you what it looks like I would. Now I am going to skip about 30 or more minutes of showering. To put it simply at the end I smelled like Japanese cherry blossom. I walked out of the room fully clothed and smelling good, and my mom went up to me.

"Dear I found this in the mail, and it's addressed to you." She handed me rectangle box covered in crescent moons and stars wrapping paper.

* * *

**OK so end of chapter! Did you like it? I hope you did. So please review and tell me if I did anything wrong. Thank you!**

***- Somthing from Homestuck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi okay so I don't know if you guys liked it or not, but I think that this is going to be realy good! So I hope you'll like this and the others. P.S. This story is kind of like a refreasher of BBS, but with a tuch of mine added to it. Latter on it's going to be... how should I put this? Different? I don't know, but the plot will thicken and things will happen and stuff.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The preasent**_

_'Weird.' _I thought. I read the 'To:, From:' thing and it said 'To: Luna Heart, From: A friend'.

"I wonder what it is." I whispered. I unwrapped the paper to see Kingdom Hearts: Birth by sleep.

"Huh? But I already have this." I said confused.

"Oh, and this came with it." My mom gave me a letter. It to had my name on it. I looked at it, went to get my PSP, and I got that so I went straight to my room. I got up on to my bed, opened the case, took out the game, and put it in my PSP. I looked at the time to see it was 7:20, so I turn back to the screen and turn the game on. I watch the opening like I always do, and went to the tutorial or whatever it's called. When I was suposed to click on what moode I wanted it in, it skiped that.

_'That's new.' _I thought suprised. I wached Ven get a part of Sora's heart because Sora is sharing it and all that good stuff. Then it went to the meteor shower.

"A meteor shower!" Ven exclamed with a big smile. He went outside to get a better look, but of course I get to see the sign that says 'Land of Departure'. He ran out of castle.

"Hm. I can't see much from here." He said. I made him run around and knowing what to do, I did what I'm suposed to do. He got to the training spot, and well you probably know what happens. After he said, "Wait, what am I messing around here for? I'm gonna miss the meteor shower!" I looked at the menu to get it over and done with.

_'I wonder what's up with the cutscenes things.' _The thing is that they looked more like... when they look more detaled I guess. Including when I'm moving him around. I finaly got to where Ven was at that mounten sumit thing.

"Wow..." The scene changed to when he was laying down. Looking up at the sky, watching the shower.

_'I wish I could see a real meteor shower.' _I thought. I never saw a real meteor shower in my whole life, let alone a shoting star. Maybe I seen them on TV and on the computer, but not in real life.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" He slowly closed his eyes.

"Because in a way it did." I whispered. I could've sworn I saw him widen his eyes a little and go 'Huh?'. Weird right? So he woke up from his little nap, he got surpised by Aqua.

"Whoa!" He got to his knees, and looked up to see Aqua better. She just giggled.

"Gimme a break, Aqua." He said.

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know you should have at least brought a blanket." She told him.

"But- Did I dream that place up? It realy felt like I'd been there before... looking up at the stars..." Aqua rubed his head, and laughed a little.

"'Cept you've always lived here with us."

"Yeah..." Ven looked down. He kind've looked sad.

"I know." He regain his smile soon though. They went to sit at the ledge.

"Hey, Aqua." He turned his head to look at her.

"Hm?" So did the same.

"Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?"

"Hmm... Well, they say-" She was cut off by a guy's voice.

"That every star up there is another world." The two turned to see...

"Terra." Aqua said. He smiled.

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." He said.

"What? I don't get it." Ven said confused.

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven."

"What does THAT mean?" Ven got up and walked to him.

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure."

"I wanna know now." He said in a kind of whiny voice.

"You're too young to know now." Terra said

"Quit treating me like a kid!" Aqua just started to laugh. I giggled a little to. I think I saw the camera thing swich to Ven and saw him frown and go back to Aqua.

_'That was strange.' _I thought.

"Hey, what are you laguhing at?" Terra asked her.

"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." It change to show the three of them. While Aqua was talking. Ven looked confused, and put his arms behind his head. While Terra crossed his arms. After a minute the two laughed with her. The three sat down in this order: Aqua, Ven, Terra. Aqua stood up.

"Oh yeah. Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She took out three stars made out of staned glass, metal, and I think what might be rope.

"I made us good luck charms." She said with a smile. She threw Terra the orenge one.

"Woh!" Ven whispered.

"Here!" She threw the green one to Ven.

"I get one too?" He asked smiling.

"Of course. One for each of us." I heard Ven whispered 'yeah' when they put their charms togeather in a triangle.

"Somwhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had."

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra said.

"Hey, what do you mean, 'sometimes'?" She asked. Ven looked down and back up sad.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ven asked Aqua.

"Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it."

"Really? What?" Aqua held up her blue charm.

"An unbreakale connection." She held it up to the night sky. The 'OBTAINED' thing showed up saying about the Wayfinder, and showing a picture of Ven's Wayfinder. I read the thing saying about the D-Link. Usaly I would skip it, but for some reason I didn't. Terra walk out to the center of the feld thing.

"Well, tomorrow's the exam. Anybody wanna spar?" He asked. Ven took out his Keyblade, and held it in his backwards grip.

"I can take ya!" Then the fight began. So to speed things up I defeted Ven. It was Aqua's turn. To put it simply I beated Ven. Then I went as Ven.

_'Finaly.' _I thought. To sum it up I was the victor, or rather Ven was. Ven realaxed from his stance.

"Trust me, you guys are ready. You're gunna clean up at the exam tomorrow." Terra walked up to him.

"I hope it's that easy." Aqua followed him.

"It's like the Master said. Power is born within the heart. When the time is right, you just need to look inside yourself... and you'll find it there." Ven noded. I saw the save point come up, but Ven didn't say anything about it.

_'Isn't he suposed to say "Oh! We don't want to loose track of anything we did"?' _I don't remember what he said _exactly._ If I did then it would be weird. But the thing that says what to do did come up. So I when I could I went up to it and saved though. After that it went to Ven's face looking up at the sky.

"Hey, we're gunna head back." Terra said beringing Ven back from his daydream.

"Yeah. Me too!" Ven ran to Terra and Aqua. For some weird reason it skiped Aqua saying that they would be together always. But it did show her runing up to Ven and Terra.

"That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars." I heard Ven say. Just Ven.

_'Okay I know that wasn't supposed to happen. Something is definitely up with this game.' _I thought confused, and maybe a little scared. It even skiped when King Mickey was talking to Master Yen Sid! It went strat to the platform where Aqua, Terra, and Ven stand for you to pick witch one to be. The thing is I couldn't go be Aqua OR Terra. I was stuck on Ven. I mean I was planing to be him anyways, but this is ridiculous! I don't even know how the person got this or something, but I don't think I even wanted to know. So when I pressed yes the green windy thing* happened. I'm just going to skip the whole Master exam intro, and get into the fight. So Master Xehanort made darkness go into the orbs things or whatever, and a stray orb went Ven's way.

"Ven!" Aqua and Terra exclamed at the same time. Ven summened his Keyblade and slayed it in time, and in one hit.

"Don't worry about me. You two focus on the exam!" He told them.

"But Ven, you're in danger here! Go wait in your room." Aqua said sturnly.

"No way! I've been looking forward to this- seeing you two become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!"

"He can take care of himself. He's been out there training just as hard as us." Terra reassured Aqua.

"Yeah!"

"Stay sharp, Ven." The fight began. So I used Quick Blitz on one of the orbs and it just dissapered.

"That was weird." I mumbled. Then Ven just stoped.

"Huh?" I heard him say.

_'What?' _I thought. I saw another one coming up from behind.

"Look out!" I nearly yelled for some weird reason. Ven just turned around and destroyed the orb.

_'Okay. Something is going on.' _I thought scared, but I just continued fighting and geting the munny and green orbs.

"That was unexpected... but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial." Master Eraqus said after the fight was over. I watch Aqua and Terra fight deep in thought.

_'First no "choose which mood", then the graphics get way better, THEN the weird thing with Aqua and Ven not saying a thing about the save point, and now the whole fight. What on Earth is going on? Wait. I never read the letter. Does it say anything about the weirdness of the game?' _I thought, but I came out of my thoughts when I heard Master Eraqus speak.

"We have delierated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both preformed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you have failed to keep the darkness withen you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." With that the two Masters left. Ven ran up to Terra and Aqua.

"Hey..." Aqua said.

"Terra, I'm sorry."

"The darkness... Where did it come from?" Terra mumbled. Then I saw Xehanort and Master Eraqus walk through the scene. Xehanort walked down the stairs.

"What do you make of Ventus?" He asked, and stoped infront of someone.

"He ain't gunna cut it. Somebody's gotta brake that loser in." The boy said.

"He's not a loser Vanitas." I whispered.

"Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearaces." Xehanort continued walking, and Vanitas put his helmit on.

"I know that. He needs a little incentive to leave home." And with that he walked with Xehanort. The scene changed back to Terra, Aqua, and Ven.

"Sorry... but I need some time alone." Terra walked away leaving Ven and Aqua behind. Now it showed Ven in his room waving his wooden Keyblade around on his bed. He sighed, then bells started to ring. He ran up to the door, but was stoped by a certen someone.

"Better hurry, Ventus..."

"Huh? Who are you?" Ven asked. The person is, of course, Vanitas.

"Or you'll never see Terra again." Vanitas continued.

"What? Get real. I can see Terra anytime I want."

"Like right now? He's leaving you you behind. And by the time you catch up... he'll be a different person." He turn his head to look at Ven.

"Look- whoever you are- you don't know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?" Ven went into fighting mood.

"Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" A corridor of darkness poped up, and when he walked through, he dissipeared. Ven let out a breath, and looked down sad. Then he had a flashback. First they are training, then Terra is scolding Ven and apologizes, and finaly they are laughing togeter. Ven finishes the flashback, and turns around.

"Terra!" He ran out the door. He ran down the stairs.

"Terra!" Said guy turned around to see Ven run up to him.

"Hum?" Ven triped a little and stoped to catch his breath.

"I-I" Ven began to say, but Terra stoped him.

"It's okay." He messed up Ven's heir a little, and Ven looked up at him. Terra noded a little, turned around, walked forward a few steps, and put his armor on. He opened the lains between, summoned his bike thing while Ven was standing in awe.

"Wow." He whispered. Terra rode the bike thing into the lains between, and Ven just looked sad and dissaponted because he didn't tell Terra what he wanted to say. He then decided to do the same and saw his armor. He looked at his armor amaized at how it lookes. With renewed determaniton, he summoned his Keyblade, threw it in the air, and jumped on a skatebord thing. Aqua and Master Eraqus ran out to stop Ven from leaving.

"Wait, Ven!" Aqua yelled, but they were to late. Ven went through the opening to the lains between. I read the 'Forged a D-Link with...', 'How D-Linking works', and 'OBTAINED'. I went to menu and once again read what I needed to to get it over and done with. After that I moved Ven around because I felt like it, but then he stoped moving.

"Huh? What's going on?" I asked, then Ven moved.

"Who's there? Where are you?" I heard him asked. My eyes widen and I gulped.

"H-hello? Ven?" I asked.

"Yes? Who are you? How do you know my name?" Ven asked looking around trying to find something or someone. And that something or someone was me.

* * *

**End of chapter! Did you like it? Please review and tell me any mistakes, and your thoughts on it. Thank you. =)**

***- A refrence to Homstuck.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again. I am realy happy that people are liking this story. Truth be told I thought nobody was reading this. Heehee. ^^' Please review this and my other stories. Hope you like this! P.S. This involes Time Travel, and the last time I will show you Homestuck references. You have to find the reast! P.S.S. For this story to work it will take place in the 'here and now' so the year in the game will be kind of close.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Not just a game**_

_'Who was that?' _I thought to myself. Right after I told Master that Ventus was a loser, a voice said "He's not a loser Vanitas.". It sounded like a girl.

_'How does she know my name?' _No one, but Master knows about me, and I made sure about it.

_'This isn't good. I need to find out who this person is and fast.'_

**_~*~*~*Ven POV~*~*~*_**

"Oh my. Umm it's complicated, but uhhh I can tell you my name." I heard a girl voice say to me.

"Well what is it?" I asked her.

"Luna Heart. My name is Luna Heart. And to answer one of your questons, I am in my room. Which is very far away, and yet close I guess. I don't know how to explane it." The girl now known as Luna said.

"Okaaay. So how do you know my name?"

"Ummm I can't tell you that. Look I'll tell you about myself, and something. I'll tell you what I can. Think of it as 'Twenty questions', but you can ask more than Twenty. Kay?" She asked me.

"Hmmm. That's fair... I guess." I rubed my head.

"Okay here I go. How old are you?" I asked Luna.

"I turn fourteen today. And let me tell you this it's been one heck of a day so far and it's only... 7:20? What the what? How?" She whispered the last part, but I still heard it.

"What? What happened?"

"It was 7:20 when I started, and now it's still 7:20. It can't be 7:20 at night because then it would take forever to be till then, and my clock says that it's 7:20 AM. It would've taken _at least _a few or more minutes just to be at this point. Weird things are going on." She told me, and I got confused.

"What do you mean 'when I started'? And are you saying that time stoped for you?"

"First I can't tell you. Sorry. And I guess so. But I realy need to read that letter."

"Letter?"

"Yeah. It's a birthday present sent from 'A friend'. Who this 'friend' is I don't know."

"I'm not sure if any of this is helping me or not." I told her.

"I think I would say the same thing if I was in your shoes. But I think I'll tell you how I know about you some time in the future when you are ready. Just not now."

"Okay. So today is your birthday?"

"Yeah. Born June 14, 1999. Year of the Rabbit, and the sign of the Gemini. So this is my golden birthday. Cool huh?"

"1999? But you can't be fourteen. The year is 2002. So you should be what? Three?" I looked up asuming that is where her voice is coming from.

_**~*~*~*Luna POV~*~*~***_

I just stared at the screen. The I put the PSP down and did a 'FACEPALM x2 COMBO!*'

_'Why did I NOT think of that?' _I must be an idiot. I mean BBS happened Ten years before the first Kingdome Hearts game. I took my hands off of my face and picked up my PSP.

"What was that smack?" Ven asked me. I just looked at him.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah. So what was that?"

"Me facepalming."

"Why?"

"I just relized something realy obivous. But that's not the point. I think. Meh. Any other questons?"

"Yes. Ummm. What do you look like?" I took a minute to think. Then I realized that to make a better description of me I had to look in a mirror.

"Hold on." I slid off my bed like earlyer, and left my room. I looked in the wide mirror.

"I have short brown hair that goes down at an angle and bangs that sweeps to the left, brown eyes, blueish redish glasses, freckles, and full lips. Oh yeah, I have this tiny scar on my face near my lip on my right side from when my dog, Buddy, bit me when I was little. The reason why he did that was because I forgot to look under the blanket. He loved going under blankets. Bless his, and Stanly's soul." I tear ran down my cheek and on the screen dissapering.

"What do you mean? Are you saying?" He traled off.

_**~*~*~*Ven POV~*~*~***_

I was hoping that she wouldn't say what I think that she was going to say, then I saw something falling slowly.

_'Is that? A tear drop?' _I thought and the drop landed on my helmet.

"Buddy and Stanly are... in a better place. Heh. You would've love 'em the first time you would've met them. I remember I would lie on the ground with my big sister and big brother and let them like our faces. But then Buddy got realy bad breath. Stanly would eat bugs as if they were candy, and tryed to eat the trash in the bathroom. I loved them and still do. But now I have two new dogs that are like them in some ways." She told me.

"What are the other dogs names?"

"Sally and Bender."

"Hey they both start with the same letters. Sally with Stanly, and Bender with Buddy."

"Heehee. Yeah. I didn't think that was intended. You see I wanted to name Sally 'Rose', but my sister wanted 'Sally' insted. So her name is Sally Rose Heart. With Bender I had no say in the matter. My dad named him 'Bender Bending Rodriguez'. Of course he took our last name so his name is 'Bender Bending Rodriguez Heart'. Sally was realy energetic when Buddy was still alive. Buddy was like an old man, and Sally was a young kid. But when Buddy went away and Bender came along, Sally went into 'Adult Moode'. She learned alot from Buddy. Bender he would eat anything that he could fit in his mouth. When we first got him he would try to eat socks, and shoes, and we everything." She giggled.

"We have a hard floor and rugs so when Bender went to sit down on the hard floor he would slide backwards." I laughed at that, but stoped when more of the tears fell and I heard small hiccuping sounds. I frowned.

_**~*~*~*Luna POV~*~*~***_

Soon I started to cry, and I didn't feel comfortable standing in the hall so I moved back to my bed. I made sure I closed the door. When I made it to my bed I started to cry louder, but I tryed to make it as low as possible.

"Luna?"

"*hic* Y-yeah?"

"...It's alright to cry." And with that I started to cry waterfalls, and was in the fetal position.

"I-I'm s-sorry for a-acting l-like this. I-I just m-miss them s-so much."

"It's okay let it all out."

"AHHHHHHHHH *Hic* AHHHHHHHHHH" I started to hyperventilate, and tryed to take deep breaths.

"That's it. Deep breath in... and out." After a few more I started to calm down, and I smiled.

"Th-thank you. I think I needed that." I wiped my tears with my sleves. I thought of something.

"Hey Ven. If you want to we can talk more later. Maybe when you reatch a world?" I asked.

"Sure... but how do you? Nevermind." I laughed.

"Let me guess. You were going to ask me how I know about diffent worlds."

"Yeah." I laughed again.

"Sorry, can't tell you... Thanks again." I thought of another thing.

"Umm Ven?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we? Are we friends now?" I asked nervous.

"Hmmmm I guess so."

"Really?"

"Of couse." He noded his head, and I smiled.

* * *

**I know that this is short, but that's all I could think of now. PLEASE REVIEW! So far I know one person likes this, but I don't know if anyone else does. D= Please tell me your thoughts. P.S. Tell me any of my mistakes.**

***- Homestuck~**


End file.
